1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for setting a password, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for dynamically changing a password using a random number.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital age is rapidly coming with the development of electrical and electronic industries and will be accelerated in the future. The digitalization in all fields of our life is rapidly in progress. Thus, the interest in protection of personal information is increasing.
A password is most widely used to protect personal information and asset information. Such a protection method allows a connection to a specific system or access to personal information using a password set by a user. Accordingly, studies on encryption techniques for preventing a password exposure are conducted.
As described above, the use of a password for the protection of personal information and asset information is simple and widely used. However, when the password is exposed, anyone can easily access the personal information and asset information. Examples of systems using passwords include personal electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals and computers, bank accounts, various Internet sites, and domestic electronic keys. When the password of one of the systems is exposed, an unauthorized person can access other systems using the same password as the exposed password. Consequently, a series of damages can be caused.
In order to prevent the password exposure, it is recommended for a user to periodically change the password, or an authentication key method using an encryption system verified by a reliable agency is used. However, as described above, the password is required in many fields, including personal electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals and computers, bank accounts, various Internet sites, and domestic electronic keys. Thus, the periodic password change imposes a heavy burden on the users.
When an additional device such as an authentication key or a card is used, other persons cannot access the personal information and asset information without the additional device. In addition, when the additional device is provided to other persons, the personal information and the asset information may be easily exposed to other persons.